


5/5

by seathehorizon



Series: Twisted Tropes [2]
Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, And replies to replies, And replies to reviews, Attempt at humour, Epistolary, Inspired by actual reviews, Jin flirts a lot, M/M, Mention of Namseok, There's a hint at Yoonkook but nothing actually happens between them, They all only communicate through reviews, Trope Inversion, Twisted Tropes Bingo, Twisted Tropes Bingo 2018, Yoongi owns an airbnb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 04:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seathehorizon/pseuds/seathehorizon
Summary: Yoongi runs an Airbnb in Daegu. He's quite popular, especially with Seokjin, who keeps on coming back and flirts with him through his reviews.





	5/5

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about because I was reading reviews on Airbnb and for one place, the owner seemed very polite, but whenever someone had unreasonable complaints, she made it very clear she disagreed. I laughed a lot and then thought: "I could turn this into a fic." All I knew for sure was that I wanted Yoongi to be the owner, because he's a sweetheart, but I feel like he'd also speak out. And although Yoonjin wasn't the pairing I originally had in mind, Jin as the chaotic force who openly goes for what he wants appealed to me.
> 
> It's not long and I don't know if it's even funny or how much of a trope inversion it really is, but I had fun writing it. It's not an accurate representation of Airbnb's website, as I don't think you can respond to replies on there? So just pretend it's a different website or a part of an update.

**Taehyung**  
_February 2017_  
★★★★★

Best place I’ve stayed in!!! Yoongi’s chill, he made me feel at home in a place I hadn't visited in years. One time the shower didn't work and he came to fix it asap, so no complaints there either :) It’s clean and central and close to museums and the station, and there's a lovely ahjumma in the market downstairs selling handmade necklaces (if you buy from anyone in the market, make sure it's from her! she gave me good prices too). Would one thousand percent stay here again whenever I visit Daegu next!

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
Thank you for your positive review and for being such a good guest. You're more than welcome to come back!

 

 **Mia**  
_April 2017_  
★★★★★

Nice place, small, but this is to be expected from the area. Excellent location and the host was most accommodating.

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
Thanks, glad you enjoyed it!

 

 **Ricardo**  
_June 2017_  
★★★★★

good

 

 **Steph**  
_August 2017_  
★★★★

way more stairs than expected, i thought i’d die carrying my luggage upstairs!!! stairs are very narrow!!! room itself was ok

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
Clearly you’re still alive. Read the description better next time, lol.

 

 **Amber**  
_October 2017_  
★★★★★  
Really great, 10/10 would recommend! We stayed in a hotel for part of the trip as well and this place was way better! Wish we'd known in advance and had stayed here the entire time. Lesson learned for next time, I guess. :)

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
I guess you mean 5/5 in this case, lol. Thanks!

 

 **Seokjin**  
_December 2017_  
★★★★★  
Stayed here for my birthday and it was fine, the pictures were accurate, as were the reviews, and it was exactly what I expected, perhaps even nicer. My only complaint was how it was hard to find nice places to eat, but Yoongi took me out and showed me what was good. ;)

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
A bit suggestive, but thanks, I guess.

 _Reply from Seokjin_  
Oh no, thank YOU! ;)

 

 **Melanie**  
_January 2018_  
★★★★★  
My husband and I stayed here for New Year’s and loved this apartment as well as the quaint neighbourhood it was located in. The host was responsive to our questions and showed us the best area to celebrate, which was immensely helpful, as we never would have found it on our own. The shower could require some adjusting, as there is no actual separation from the toilet, but we have travelled throughout Asia before and know this is not uncommon here. There are indeed several stairs to go up, as other reviews have stated, but the description makes this clear and I don't see this a problem. We do pack light; it might be different with heavy luggage. Do stay here if you get the opportunity, you won’t regret it for even a second.

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
Thank you, and thank you for understanding too.

 

 **Jimin**  
_February 2018_  
★★★★★  
I stayed here while visiting some friends up in Daegu and it was perfect! I fell in love with the area immediately: the location is amazing, very different from what I thought Daegu was like. The room is cute and has some supplies to make simple meals, which helped me a lot (cheaper, esp with convenience stores close). Yoongi is super sweet and he alone is reason enough to choose this place. Thank you for looking out for a Busan boy like me!!

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
Thank you for trusting me, I’m very happy you liked it here.

 

 **Seokjin**  
_March 2018_  
★★★★★  
Stayed here a few months ago, but the second time was good too. I forgot to mention last time that the bed is extremely comfortable, maybe on the hard side for some people. Good thing to bear in mind if you're not used to it. Difficult to find food, but Yoongi is a great way to get some!

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
I- Thanks again??

 

 **Xander**  
_May 2018_  
★★★★

didnt know what daegu would be like, but thanks to yoongi we had a really good time. the room is small but nice, the shower is a bit weird but powerful and the stairs are kinda awkward but ok. some people kept leaving the gate to the property open, but that wasnt yoongis fault. wish the room had been ready when we checked in - we had to wait a few hours to enter the room. at least there was enough going on to keep us busy till then and there’s a place at yoongis to store your luggage!

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
You tried to check in two or three hours early, of course the room wasn’t ready yet. Thanks for the rest, though, glad you had fun!

 

**Hendrick**  
_June 2018_  
~~★~~

So small we only stayed one night. Stairs were far too high

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
It’s literally an apartment. People live like this. If you think it’s ‘so small’, be happy you only needed to use it temporarily. As for the stairs: the description clearly states it’s on the third floor WITH NO LIFT. You can be sure I’ll put in a complaint about your review score and get it removed.

 

 **Jeongguk**  
_July 2018_  
★★★★★

A friend told me I should stay here when I said I was going Daegu. I really, really liked it, room as in pics and Yoongi looked after me the entire time! Come visit me in Busan if you ever want, would be fun to show you around. :)

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
I might just take you up on that offer. :) Glad you had fun!

 

 **Seokjin**  
_August 2018_  
★★★★★

I was curious about Daegu in summer and wasn’t disappointed. I have stayed here before and am not ashamed to say I plan around Yoongi’s availability, since I refuse to stay anywhere else now. Still not a lot of food around, but Yoongi took good care of me again!

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
You mention the food every time, yet you keep coming back.

 _Reply from Seokjin_  
Just for you. ;)

 _Reply from Seokjin_  
And screw Busan, come to Gwacheon instead.

 _Reply from Jeongguk_  
What’s wrong with Busan?? :(

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
Nothing, it’s a great place.

 _Reply from Seokjin_  
Busan’s fine, Gwacheon is better.

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
Debatable.

 

 **Sana**  
_September 2018_  
★★★★★

So, so nice!! My girlfriend and I loved it! It’s very clean too and the host is very open-minded - a plus!!

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
I’m glad you think so!

 

 **Namjoon**  
_September 2018_  
★★★★★

I have absolutely no complaints about this room or about Yoongi, the host. He went out of his way to make my partner and I feel welcome and, when requested, provided us with directions and recommendations. One night we missed the last bus back and he went above and beyond and picked us up in his car, waving off all offers for compensation afterwards. The room was clean, open and airy, and contained everything we required, including a kitchenette. A market, a few restaurants and shops are all located nearby and the connections for travel are brilliant. The room is decently sized by Korean standards and although the walls are relatively thin, this never posed a problem for us personally. Anyone more sensitive to noise could easily buy some ear plugs, as there is a convenience store next door.

Mostly, Yoongi’s warm reception truly made it a home away from home. Thank you so much.

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
You and your Hope were two of my favourite guests, thank you for choosing to stay here.

 

 **Cadence**  
_November 2018_  
★★★★★

Clean and cute. The room was good too!

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
Lol. Thanks!

 

 **Seokjin**  
_December 2018_  
★★★★★

If I could give six stars or more, I would. I can now also confidently say that the bed easily holds two people!

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
You were doubting that before?

 _Reply from Seokjin_  
Just wanted to make sure, thanks for helping me check and for making it my best birthday yet. ;)

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
The pleasure was all mine.

 _Reply from Seokjin_  
Oh, now that’s just not true. ;)

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
You can return the favour in March. Show me how good Gwacheon is.

 _Reply from Seokjin_  
It’s cute you think you’ll see anything from the city. Or that I’ll wait that long.

 

 **Hoseok**  
_February 2018_  
★★★★★

My boyfriend and I celebrated Valentine’s here because we enjoyed it so much before. Yoongi and his partner are pretty cute, they even showed us around together and I think we’re friends now. Thank you, you two! :D We'll be back!

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
No problem at all, I wish you both all the happiness in the world. :)

 _Reply from Seokjin_  
You think?? Of course we’re friends!

 

 **Seokjin**  
_March 2018_  
★★★★★

My last time staying here, because from now on I’ll be sharing with Yoongi and won't need a separate room anymore. Great memories of this place, though. I hope other people will continue to make new ones here. But not the same kinds of memories, ofc!! And remember: if you do stay here, you might have a chance to run into me. ;)

 _Reply from Yoongi_  
Stop typing already and come to bed.

 _Reply from Seokjin_  
:*

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know what you think and come say hello on [Twitter](http://twitter.com/golden_kimono) if you'd like. ❤


End file.
